


Romantic Old Serpent

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale actually sells a book, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: A consulting detective and his friend search for a children's book in a quaint bookshop managed by an angel and a demon. The angel notices something, and there is a small demonic intervention.





	Romantic Old Serpent

The bells jingled, and two customers entered the shop. Aziraphale sighed.

The demon, who was sitting on the sofa and browsing his favourite book (Emma by Jane Austen), raised an eyebrow as if to say _Well, it was your idea to use a book shop as cover, dear angel. _

The angel shot him an angry glance meaning _Just shut up. _He focused his attention on the two newcomers. One of them was slender, with a black coat, the other smaller and chubbier.

"Uh, do you have any children's books?", the smaller one asked. "It's my daughter birthday soon, you see."

Aziraphale forced himself to smile. He would never hear the end of it from his husband if he did not help out with a children's present. "Well, let's see. The children's section is over there." He pointed them to the shelf with a wave.

Chubby went up to the shelf and took a look at the different titles, his companion standing a bit aside and watching him intently. Finally, he pulled a book out. "Sherlock, what do you think of this one?"

His companion replied "You want _my _opinion on children's books, really? I'm not sure I'm the most qualified person for this."

"Oh, come on. You tagged along, after all. So, your impression?"

Sherlock took the book from his hands and looked through it. "Not really impressed, John. I don't think it's her taste."

"Ahem." The angel cut in. "If you're unsure, there is always Winnie the Pooh. Unless she has already read that?" He picked up one of his exemplars from the shelf and handed it over to John, whose face dropped.

"That's a first edition, isn't it? I don't have that kind of money."

Aziraphale made a dismissive gesture. "It's just a replica." He had several of them, after all. And of course, he did not care about money.

Sherlock frowned. _Bullshit. That's not a replica. It's the real deal. _When all three faces turned toward him, he noticed that he had thought loud, once again. He gave a strained smile. "Then again, I'm just a layman. If you say it's a replica, it's a replica."

"Well", John said, a bit unsure, "I guess you cannot go wrong with that classic. I'll take it."

*

After the two customers had left the bookshop, Aziraphale murmured "Strange."

"What is, angel?"

"The two of them behaved more like friends, but the they were _emanating _love for each other. And not of the friendship sort. More like... _our _sort of love."

"Ah." The demon sighed, watching after them crossing the street. "I see. Another useless pair. I wonder what would happen if..."

"If...?", Aziraphale asked, looking in the same direction as Crowley.

The demon did not answer. Instead, Aziraphale saw the chubby man named John stumble and fall forward. That is, he would have fallen, had his companion not caught him.

*

"John, are you all right?", Sherlock asked. John was leaning on him, arms gripped firmly by Sherlock's hands.

"Uh, yes... Just took a misstep and stumbled, is all." Suddenly, he noticed how dangerously close to Sherlock he was. He did not make a move to break contact, though.

Sherlock did not, either. Instead, he stared at his friend, some impulse keeping him from letting go.

Afterwards, they could not remember who had pulled whom into the kiss.

*

"What the...", the angel exclaimed, "that was _you_, wasn't it?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Little demonic nudge."

"I... I'm sorry, that's demonic _how_? The outcome was good."

"But he could have hurt himself badly, so it was an evil deed, eh?"

Aziraphale gave him an fake angry look. "Wily old serpent."

The demon chuckled quietly and left the room, humming.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Aziraphale turned back to his reading desk. When he picked up his book again, he smiled to himself. "Hopeless romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading the following crossover comic where Sherlock looks for a book for Rosie while John and Rosie meet Crowley in a park. https://twitter.com/no_46/status/1156968784625688577?s=11. Also, according to Neil Gaiman, Aziraphale memorised the Winnie-the-Pooh books (as opposed to the bible) https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/186799869601/a-small-thing-that-bugged-me-why-did-aziraphale


End file.
